SHINTO in America!
by Dipti Ranjan Ray
Summary: after bieng defeated in ww2 the shinto gods have no choice but to move to america with shinto demigods and ww2 survivors.full story about how they to usa ,built their home in washington and come in contact with greeks and e shinto are aware of greeks and romans for a long time time but the greeks and romans arent. so w find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone this is my first fanfiction .You might be dissatisfied and unable to find the connection between PJO and ww2 soldier and all nut i will make a connection between them.i have couple of reasons to apologize to you all. 1.i am an indian so i am not exactly fluent in english,there might be a few grammatical mistakes. i am discriminating anyone by country,race or reliegion ten i am try to leave some positive comments so that i would get encouraged to write better fanfics in the** you!

* * *

Unknown pov

Kon'nichiwa (hello) everyone . My name is yoshio okada-son of tsukuyomi , I am a Japanese soldier in the infantry of the imperial Japanese army. The year is 1945 and currently I am stuck in the battle of Okinawa. American forces are surrounding the island and we are being forced to retreat(that is what I am doing right now). I am trying to escape from the island with my comrades, lieutenant and corporal. I am from the 24th infantry division ,most of the soldiers in our regiment have died. We are just a small band of 26 survivors struggling to save ourselves. Well enough with the introduction and back to present time. we are running away from the American Sherman tanks firing shells on me and my comrades. we have reaches the coast and are trying to built a raft to head north towards Kyushu. Tairo harukawa,son of fujin(a friend of mine) said "hurry up,untie the knot quickly otherwise we will get shot". I replied "I am untying it as fast as I can". I un tied the knot and the ferry started moving northwards into the waters dodging bullets and artillery shells. The boat dived forward until yoron island (a part of Okinawa islands.) was a small blur in the southern horizon. I was fatally wounded with a bullet grazed on my left thigh but somehow managed to stay conscious . Out of 6246 troops, only 26 of us managed to survive . The 24th divison is perished and the battle of Okinawa is lost. Thousands of soldiers died so that we could safely land on Kyushu to inform the high command at Kyushu. After thinking so many things I realized that we had reached the southern end of Kyushu. We quickly anchored the boat and landed on the surface,we took a bus and reached Kyushu headquarters after a short drive. The commander of the Kyushu headquarters is general arashi takeda – a skinny but determined man with cropped black hair and a long nose. He greeted us outside the h.q building. Though he was smiling but he knew that we had brought bad news. We moved into the main hall of the H.Q building and sat on the couches spread across the hall. Corporal Nishio explained him about the battle, casualties and our current situation. At last after explain everything corporal Nishio stood up and left the hall. Though everyone of us was happy to be alive but everyone was in a grave mood. The imperial forces at Manchuria and korea were defeated by the soviets,all the colonial forces in southeast asia were defeated by the british,Australian, new zealandan(if there isn't a word like this then I apologize),american and French forces. The imperial empire was being destroyed. If we lose ww2 then it will be the end of the Shinto gods and demigods. My train was thoughts was broken when a soldier came and reported that we were summoned by emperor Hirohito at Tokyo. Most of us paled instantly since the only logical reason for the emperor to call us to Tokyo is to be punished for the defeat. The soldier left us in intense fear. I was silent until a soldier commented ,"if we keep losing battles like this then the Japanese civilization will end , what should we do"? one soldier suggested "we should fight them to the end like our ancestors used to do".another suggested "we should create atom bombs similar to those that were dropped on Hiroshima "but then I suggested "we should surrender". Everyone were surprised on listening to my suggestion. 'surrender' isn't a word you get to hear a lot in japan, during ww2 the idea of surrendering was one of the worst crime a Japanese could ever think of. After hearing my suggestion all my comrades were ready to kill me but before anyone could I continued "there is no use in fighting a lost war, we should surrender to the americans before its too late, before we get destroyed.I suggest that I should talk to his highness about this because the americans have developed the atom bomb which is capable of destroying us entirely, moreover though the americans are Christians but I have heard rumors about the americans being controlled by a certain group of pagan gods and goddesses . So what I basically want to imply is that if that certain group of pagan gods have established their stronghold in America so our gods can also do the our honour would be hurted but at least the Shinto pantheon will continue to exist". After I finished my speech I got mixed looks. Some were looking at me in disbelief,some were glaring,some were nodding encouragingly. After some time the corporal said ,"I believe your plan. I will talk to his highness about this". With that everyone including me exited the room. I had a strange feeling about the pagan gods in America. who were they ? greeks ? romans? egyptians? right now a million questions were running through my head but I kept hoping that his highness would surrender to the americans so that the Shinto gods can also buils a stronghold in America similar to the pagan gods pre-existing there. 

DR Ray signing off


	2. Chapter 2

_**hello guys, now the soldiers will establish their base in the next chapter they will face new friends,enemies and all.**_

Yoshio pov

(Hello readers let me expain what happened while you were not here in a short summary. My corporal proposed my {stronghold in usa} plan to his highness emperor Hirohito. At first he refused the proposal and was quite eager to execute me but soon after the bombing of Nagasaki on 9th august 1945 he was forced to surrender and agree to my plan. Our plan was to quickly surrender to America and gather all our precious treasures ,best men,best weapons and to flee to Micronesian islands since these were the least fortified islands that were under American would secretly occupy that island for a while until matters with America improve a bit. Once relations with America are improved , we would move to America itself and establish our stronghold there like the pagan gods already present there).so enough of the summary and back to present.

Our empire has surrendered to u.s.a. Though surrendering to them was the most humiliating thing that ever happened with us but it was the only way to save our civilization. Now we were were ordered by his highness to secretly survey the eastern coasts of America by the submarine I-201 to choose the right place to establish a base. While I was deep in thought a friend of mine named Akiyo Tenosuke[lieutenant and son of raijin] asked , "don't you feel bad after being defeated.". I replied , "I do feel bad but the only way to recover our lost honor is to establish our base in the ex-enemy's capital. Akiyo asked in surprise, "the enemy's capital?". I replied coolly even though it was a very big honor. "yes , we are establishing our base in the enemy's capital : Washington D.C. " Akiyo questioned , "are you sure that Washington D.C is the right place". I replied , "damn sure". He saia , "ok then I will request his highness to choose this place". He went inside the room to telephone his highness and send me back to my interrupted train of thought.

Akiyo pov

I went inside the main cabin of the submarine where the others were seated and telephoned the emperor. …

His highness picked up the phone the phone and asked , "who is calling". I replied , "it's lieutenant Akiyo Tenosuke . I wanted to inform you that private Yoshio has chosen Washington D.C for establishing the stronghold , the other soldiers including corporal nishio has approved of the place. It's the centre of the country and is well connected to the other parts of the country. His highness replied ,"fine if you all think that the place is perfect then let your base be established there. I am sure that the gods will approve of it as well". I replied ,"ok I will tell the demigods at Micronesia to transport all the stuff to Washington D.C so that we can build a safe place for demigods in America". After that his highness hung up the phone and I told the others about his highness's approval.

Unknown pov

A mysterious man watching from a faraway place comments,"These puny demigods are working so hard to establish a safe place for themselves in the usa but sadly they don't know what lies ahead,they think they are the only people who exist in the Shinto world. It seems that they have forgotten their old enemies".

 **SIGNING OFF: D.R Ray**


End file.
